1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an applicator for a cosmetic product comprising a rod and an application surface made of a relatively soft material and extending obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the rod, said application surface being formed by a plurality of cones arranged parallel to each other.
2. Background Art
An applicator of this type is known from US 2002/0048482 A.